Summer Eding
by Syphrosyne69
Summary: It's summer time in the cul-de-sac and starting high school isn't the only thing Kris and the Eds have to worry about.
1. Chapter 1

"Who wants to be a millionaire?!" The host yelled excitedly. His audience roared in response, the contestants becoming more anxious. They looked at each other in anticipation. I sighed and switched the channel, bored out of my mind. It was then that my dad walked in, stomping in anger and slamming the door behind him. I startled and stared at him in confusion. I had never seen him lose his cool like this.

"Pop? You okay?" I asked. He only went to the top drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a smoke, lighting it and taking a deep huff to calm his nerves. He hadn't smoked in years, and I hadn't even known he had cigarettes in there. "Pop!" I yelled. "What the hell?" He glared at me and I sunk back into the couch. He realized this and a look of guilt crossed his face.

"I'm sorry Kristen." He took a deep breath. "I'm just under a lot of stress right now."

"How come?" I asked, standing from my seat the sofa and walking to the other side of the counter where my father stood.

"I got some bad news." He admitted. "I've been searching for jobs for a while now."

"You got fired? Why didn't you tell me?" I panicked.

"I didn't want to worry you..." He confessed. "I know now it was the wrong thing to do. I thought I could get back on my feet but with the job market like it is today, I couldn't find anything."

"What are you getting to?" I raised an eyebrow. I could feel something really, really bad on the tip of his tongue.

"We've been evicted." His eyes fell to the floor, as did my jaw.

"Are you kidding me?!" I gasped. "What about our house?!"

"It's not our house anymore." He gripped the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "We're moving into a trailer tonight."

"What the hell?!" I pounded a fist on the counter.

"Calm down Kristen, it's only temporary."

"Temporary?! You can't hold down a damn job!" I ranted.

"Kristen!" He stopped me. "Not another word. Now go to your room and pack, now!"

"You're such a moron!" I screamed as I ran into my room, slamming the door so hard it shook the house. I slumped down to the floor and buried my face into my hands. "Why me?" I asked, shaking my head. "This is so stupid!" I banged my fist against the door behind me. I looked up and saw my barren room. I had been here for only two years, but I was still attached to the place. This is where I had met my three best friends, this is where I had finally found myself. But my dad was about to rip it away in a matter of minutes.

"Are you packing?" He knocked on the door. I stood up, furious, and grabbed a box from my closet, throwing all of my few possessions inside and grabbing my skateboard separately.

"Done." I hissed, opening the door and dropping the box in front of him.

"Now I know you're upset, and for good reason, but this will only be harder if you're--" My dad began.

"Let's just go." I picked up my box and went outside, setting it in the truck. Our stuff was already in there, my dad had begun packing the day before. He came outside after me with the keys and turned on the car, me in the passenger seat. As we backed out of the driveway I felt my throat well up and my eyes become watery. I swallowed my tears, not wanting my dad to see any emotion from me.

We arrived at the Park-n-Flush trailer park and wove through the sad-excuse of a road that split it down the middle. We finally arrived at a tiny, white trailer and he turned the ignition off. He stepped outside but I stayed put, only staring at our new home. This was terrible, that thing didn't even look big enough to hold one person, let alone two. My thoughts were broken when he knocked on the door. "I'm going!" I huffed, stepping out of the truck and grabbing my stuff form the back. I followed my dad into our new home and looked around in pure revulsion. Water stains were everywhere, smells of the unspeakable filled the air and a few unidentifiable remains of scum littered the entire place. I was motionless.

"Move." My dad broke my thoughts. I did as he asked, but as angrily as possible. I threw my things onto the sofa and turned to him.

"Where's my room?" I asked. My dad only pointed to the couch.

"It's a pull-out." He informed. My eyes went wide.

"I don't have a room?!"

"I told you to calm down!"

"Calm down?! Calm down?! You just ripped me away from my friends and threw me into a crap-hole." I yelled.

"You're only half-a-mile from the cul-de-sac." He rolled his eyes.

"So? That house was special! It's was our first house away from mom!"

"And this is our second house away from mom."

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed in pure frustration, ripping my box open and throwing all of the clothes inside onto the couch. My dad only retreated into what I assumed to be his room. It wasn't fair, he just threw me out of my own house and _he _gets the private room? I just silently stuffed my clothing into the tiny dresser next to my bed. When I got the bottom of my box, containing my CDs, video-games, movies, books and comics I arranged them into the cabinet over my "bed". Then I unfolded the sofa into a bed and flopped down on it, arms crossed in defiance. My dad emerged from his room to find me as ticked as I was when he left. He let out a sigh and sat next to me.

"I'll get a job soon." He promised. I only ignored him, pulling out my Walkman and plugging the headphones into my ears, pretending to listen to my music. He shook his head and walked out of the door, driving off into town to get his mind off of the bad situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I was sure my dad was gone, I grabbed my board form the crevasse between my bed and dresser then went out the door and looked around. Our neighbors' trailers looked just as bad, so at least we wouldn't be the rejects of the place. Even still, it didn't make it okay. I began to walk down the road out and into the woods that surrounded our new neighborhood. I traversed through the forest, weaving through the trees towards Peach Creek. I crossed the familiar log over it and continued on my way. When I got to the paved cul-de-sac I set down my skateboard and sped towards Edd's house. I got to the door and rung the bell. Double D answered, his apron telling me he was in the middle of another one of his chemistry experiments. "Hey dude." I smiled meekly. He immediately cued into my distress.

"What ever is wrong?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"Can I come inside? I got some heavy news."

"Of course. Please pardon the mess, I had an... unfortunate explosion regarding my accidental mixture of N-C16 and N-C22." He was talking over my head, again, but I was used to it and only nodded, unknowing to what he was actually saying. I followed him into the garage and found his words to be true. A burn mark was evident on his laboratory table and he hastily took off his gloves and coat, turning to me afterwards.

"So what happened?" He asked.

"My dad and I got evicted." I answered.

"Dear lord!" He responded strongly. "Are you and your father alright?"

"Of course, they didn't come in blazing with guns or anything." I shrugged.

"Where have you relocated?" He questioned.

"Park-n-Flush trailer park." I replied. "Real hell-hole."

"Oh dear..." He began. "Are you aware that's where the Kankers reside?" He became more nervous than usual, as he always was when he mentioned the Kankers.

"Really?" I shrugged. "No biggie, Marie and I get along pretty well, although Lee and I are at each other's throats a lot."

"You and Marie?" He repeated.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." I smirked. "Why?"

"Oh... n-no reason." He was trembling. I only rolled my eyes.

"Come on man, unless you got something to do you wanna go break the news to Ed and Eddy?" I offered.

"Of course, I'll be right with you." He nodded, turning back to his experiment and pouring the fluids back into their rightful containers. Once he was done we wondered over to Ed's house where Sarah was on another one of her rants.

"Some people never grow up..." I sighed.

"Indeed." He nodded. We wandered down to the basement where Ed's room was. Sarah was tearing it up in a fit.

"Where did you put my favorite shirt!" She screamed, throwing a model rocket at Ed, he caught it, not wanting it to break.

"Please baby sister! I didn't touch whatever you are talking about!" He begged.

"The same shirt I just saw on the banister?" I raised an eyebrow. Sarah turned to me and with a rageful glare.

"What did you say?" She snarled.

"Your shirt, you left it on the banister honey." I rolled my eyes. She pouted and walked out of the room to retrieve the item. The good news is that she didn't attack me like she used to since she had learned I could overpower her easily and had no problem doing so. "You okay Ed?" I asked, picking up his tipped-over recliner.

"Thank you Kris." He said relieved, putting the rocket back onto it's stand. "Baby sister can be so mean."

"It's okay big guy." I smiled.

"Ed, Kris has moved to the trailer park." Double D interrupted. Ed didn't react, only going on trying to straighten out his model.

"Hey, dude, we're talkin' to ya." I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm gone man, vamoose. Off to the Park-n-Flush." I replied.

"You got a moose!" He grinned. "Oh can I pet it Kris, can I, can I?"

"Sure man, sure." I shook my head with a smile. "Come on dude, let's go to Eddy's." I waved them to follow as I hopped out of the window.

We arrived at Eddy's house as he sat on his bed, perusing through a girly mag. "Hey, put that down and pay attention shorty." I grabbed it out of his hands and threw it aside.

"What do you think you're doing!" He lunged for it, catching it in midair. "You'll bend it." I rolled my eyes.

"I moved." I told him as he patted the magazine like it was a living, breathing thing.

"What?" He asked. "Where? Why?" "To the Park-n-Flush, my dad's broke." I replied, sitting down on the bed. Ed went on to rummage through Eddy's closet to find whatever wonders lay in there as Edd stood in the doorway.

"It's true Eddy, perhaps we should console our friend?" Double D offered. Eddy only rolled his eyes.

"No way, she's more poor than me. No money, no talking." He crossed his arms. I took off my shoe and threw it at his head, hitting him square on the noggin. He turned to me angrily.

"Just thought I'd tell you I'm neighboring the Kankers." I shrugged.

"Tough luck." He smirked.

"Not really, I'm tight with everyone but Lee."

"Good call." Eddy shook his head.

"What, you afraid I'll steal your girlfriend?" I stuck out my tongue.

"Why you!" He leapt for me and I jumped off of the bed just in time.

"Chill dude, it's just a joke." I chuckled. "Just thought I'd lay the news on you, see if you cared. Apparently not."

"Oh nonsense Kris, of course Eddy does." Double D consoled.

"Meh, whatever." I blew him off, not wanting to cause anything. "Let's get out of here before Ed breaks something." I suggested just after Ed tripped over his own feet, plummeting into the paraphernalia before him.

"Sergeant Pepper, reporting for duty!" Ed saluted, voice muffled as his face was still plastered to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

I let out an exasperated sigh, thoroughly bored. Eddy raised an eyebrow and glanced in my general direction. "What are you complaining about?" He grumbled.

"Maybe the fact that I'm so bored I'd rather chew my own arm off for entertainment." I replied.

"Zombies guys!" Ed piped up, his arms outstretched in front of him as he mimicked the walking dead.

"Grow up Ed..." Eddy rolled his eyes. The big lump just ignored him, continuing to make gurgling and growling noises incessantly.

"What about you Double D?" I asked. He perked up from staring at an ant at his feet.

"I concur Kris. This heat is unbearable." He placed his hand above his eyes, squinting into the horrid summer sun.

"What about a dip in the creek?" I suggested. Eddy only grunted.

"I don't think so." He said. "I'm still pruned from last time." He looked at his hands idly.

"Perhaps an insect-expedition would prove interesting?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, for geeks." Eddy insulted. I only shook my head.

"You got any bright ideas then?" I spat. Eddy glared at me for a second but his gaze shifted beyond me. I turned to where we was looking and saw Jimmy working in his garden. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and took a sip from his lemonade.

"Sarah!" He called. "This is such hard manual labor! Are you sure I can't help bake?" It was then that Eddy got that look again. He turned to us with an excited expression and dollar signs in his eyes.

"A landscaping business!" He said abruptly.

"Wha-- why?" I crossed my arms.

"It's genius. No one wants to work outside in this heat, so why don't we? We're sure to make money!" He exclaimed. It was with that that he leapt to his feet and skidded over to Jimmy. Edd, Ed and I followed behind. We walked in on the middle of their conversation. "So what about it Jimmy-boy?" Eddy had that cocky smirk on his face.

"I don't know Eddy. I don't think you have gentle enough hands to handle these buds." Jimmy looked down at his flowerbed unsurely.

"Come on! We got this!" Eddy tried to convince him.

"Back off fathead!" Sarah came storming out of the house, headed towards Eddy.

"What? We were just aski--" He began.

"I said buzz off!" She screamed.

"Come on Eddy, before my ears pop off of my skull." I rolled my eyes. Eddy only growled under his breath as we walked off.

"We need to get another sucker..." Eddy began to contemplate his plan further. "Who here need yard work?"

"Perhaps Rolf? He is sure to need some help in his field." Double D answered Eddy's rhetorical question.

"That's it! And Stretch always has some cash on him!" Eddy snapped his fingers in realization. "Come on guys, to Rolf's."

"Oh? And are you up to the challenge weak-in-the-arms-Ed-boy?" Rolf grinned at Eddy, making him snarl.

"Are you kidding me? We got this." Eddy flexed, proving himself to be bigger in the ego than in the muscles.

"Alright. Rolf will pay you two dollars an hour." He informed.

"Two bucks?!" Eddy repeated.

"Either the Ed-boys take this deal or Rolf has his bovines to attend to!" He yelled.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Eddy put his hands up in submission. "So whaddaya need Stretch?"

"Rolf has been toiling in the squash fields all day. The harvest is soon upon us and Rolf need the Ed-boys to tend to his crop, yes?" He explained.

"Sure Rolfy-boy, we got ya covered." Eddy began out into the fields when Rolf stopped him in his tracks.

"But be warned, if Rolf's crop is ruined the Ed-boys will be in for a beating!" He yelled. Eddy backed up. Rolf turned to me. "You as well female one." He pointed to me.

"Don't worry Rolf. I'll keep them under check." I smiled. He returned the gesture.

"Very good. Now leave Rolf to his errands. Rolf will return in four hours to see how the Ed-boys and the female have done." He turned to the right and let out a loud whistle. His pig Wilfred came running with a cart attached to his back. Rolf hopped inside. "Kya, swine!" He commanded. And off he went, guided by pig-power.

It was two hours into labor and we were starting to get frustrated. Even poor Ed was panting like a dog. I collapsed onto my back and wiped my forehead. "Dudes..." I moaned. "I'm gonna pass out."

"Get up and work!" Eddy commanded. I looked up at him with a glare. He had done nothing but sit in a lounge chair all day, and I was about to let him have it.

"Come on Kris, we need to finish Rolf's chore." Double D encouraged. I looked out onto the vast field. We hadn't even finished a third of our job, and I was getting more depressed as I looked onto the work ahead of us. At least, until I got an idea.

"Wait a second..." I sat back up and bit my lip in concentration. "What if we don't have to do the work?"

"What?" Eddy looked up from his lounge, interested.

"Double D, can you come with me to the shed? I have a great idea for a new invention." I stood back to my feet and started towards the barn-like structure, Edd trotting behind me. I opened the double doors and almost leapt into the pile of knickknacks. I picked a medival-looking spring from the bottom of the heap, holding it up to Double D. "What if we could revolutionize the agricultural world?" My eyes went wide. "A machine that could water, weed and fertilize, all at the same time!" Edd pursed his lips and stroked his chin in deep thought, grabbing the spring from my hand.

"Possible, but difficult." He finally stated.

"Difficult? I'm here, remember? We'll get this thing done in no time!" I grinned, taking another unnamable object and chucking it into his hands. "Let's get building!"

The doors opened ominously, Eddy and even Ed waiting outside in anticipation. Ed wriggled in his spot, a bit too excited for something so trivial but effective as this. Double D and I wheeled out our new invention dubbed the "Wafaw", standing for "water and fertilize and weed". "Alright dudes." I smiled. "Let's roll this babe." Edd turned the ignition on as I pulled the mower-like cord over and over again until the contraption started up with a sputtering inertia. And off it went, up and down the rows of squash, doing just as our blueprints had specified. "Yes!" I did my victory dance.

"Sensational!" Edd exclaimed. "If we don't win something for this I don't know what will."

"Not bad guys." Eddy raised an eyebrow in slight regard.

"It's like a choo-choo!" Ed jumped up and down.

"Sure dude." I chuckled. "Now come on, let's get some water before I pass out." We all went inside of Rolf's house, grabbed a few mugs out of the cabinet and filled them up. As we stared out of the window above the sink, watching our machine do it's work we noticed a chicken come off of the port bow and make a b-line for the Wafaw.

"Chicken! I'll save you from the choo-choo!" Ed yelled, pouncing from his spot.

"Ed, no!" The other three of us exclaimed, trying to grab him. He slipped from our fingers and crashed through the window, diving for the chicken. The poor bird got death-glomped but even worse was the Wafaw headed right for Ed.

"Dude! Run!" I warned. He only looked up with a blank expression. In seconds the Wafaw had him, entangling his clothing in the weeder and ripping it to shreds. The fabric gunked up the mechanism and sent it whirling out of control, running a muck through Rolf's field and tearing it into nameless debris. Double D and I ran out the door, leaping for the crazy thing. We finally got a hold of it and pulled the emergency plug. We fell to our knees, panting heavily from our fear and quick reaction. Ed sat there on his butt, looking around completely oblivious to the fact he was stark naked.

"Breezy, huh guys?" He grinned. I only covered my eyes in disgust.

"God! I've gone blind!" I yelled, falling to the ground.

"Mono-brow! Now look what you've done!" Eddy yelled at him, pointing to our destroyed invention.

"But the chicken Eddy!" Ed whined in response.

"Well there goes the Wafaw." Double D sighed.

"No worries dude. Some things aren't meant for our time." I comforted him, even with my eyes still shielded from Ed's nudity. "Now let's get the lump clothed before I heave."

"What have you done!" Rolf yelled. He fell to his knees and strained the distressed dirt and pulped squash of his crop through his hands in mourning. "Rolf's squash is ruined..." He turned to us, obviously furious. His face turned red as he cracked his knuckles, coming towards us with murderous intent.

"Wait, wait!" I yelled, cringing along with my three other friends. "We'll cut you a deal." Rolf paused.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Continue Ed-girl."

"We'll replant everything. No tricks, no machines." I looked to-and-fro for a place to run, just in case he thought I was bluffing. "For free." I added.

"Free?! Are you crazy?!" Eddy sputtered. I shushed him.

"Very well. The Ed-boys and female will restore Rolf's crop's glory." He agreed. "Free of charge."

"No way!" Eddy refused, arms crossed and nose in the air. "I'm not working my fingers off for free."

"Oh?" Rolf balled up his fists. "Then we should find another arrangement for the no-neck-Ed-boy?"

"Come on Eddy. If you go down, we all do." I begged. "For once in your life take one for the team!"

"I said no!" He refused.

"Rolf appreciates the Ed-girl's sincerity. Her and her two companions may work off what they owe Rolf." He continued. "But as for pipsqueak-Ed-boy, I have another task."

"Havin' fun there Bessy?" I cackled, pulling a dandelion by it's roots out of the fertilized and seeded soil Edd, Ed and I had just planted.

"Shut up." Eddy snapped. He had a yoke around his neck as he stood there, tied to a post and unable to move any further than three feet.

"Perhaps worthy Ed-boys and female would like to try Rolf's famous sausage?" Rolf offered us a platter of unidentifiable meat. I took a weinershnitzel while Ed took countless sausages. I took a bite and smiled.

"Thanks man, these are good!" I said as I chewed. Rolf nodded in pride.

"Come on Double D, try some. It's delicious!" I offered.

"P-perhaps another time Kris..." He stuttered, turning green as he eyed the contents of my snack.

"Hey guys! Over here! I'm starved!" Eddy called.

"No food for you Ed-boy!" Rolf laughed. "You must learn discipline."

"Oh come on!" He groaned.

"Hey guys! I'm a zombie!" Ed exclaimed, gnawing into his sausage like it was living flesh being consumed by a rabid hyena. "I will eat your colon!" I only laughed as Ed went on another one of his rants.

"Mono-brow!" Eddy yelled from his prison. Double D and I looked at each other for a second and then burst out into laughter. Another day, another lost dollar I suppose.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bye dudes!" I waved to my three friends. "See you tomorrow!"

"Good bye Kris!" Double D waved back. Eddy was rubbing the back of his sore neck and Ed was off in his own world again. I threw down my board and hopped on, speeding over the concrete and hopping onto the opposite curb. I swerved through the alleyway with ease and agility, kicking my skateboard from under my feet and into my hands once I reached the forest. I walked through casually, taking in the sounds of dusk. Cicadas and birds made their presence known as I wove through the trees, crossing my log when I came to it and finally returning to my new home. I saw my dad cooking and tried to make myself invisible as I snuck past him.

"Kris?" He didn't even look up from the grill where he was cooking some unidentifiable meat. I only stopped, not wanting to talk to him. "You want dinner?" He slopped the food onto a plate and held it out to me. I hungrily snatched it from his grip and walked inside of our new home wordlessly. I dropped the paper plate and meat onto my end table and turned on the tube. I sat back down on the couch and began to eat, thoroughly starved from the day's events. My dad walked inside, carrying his own dinner and sitting beside me. I tried to glare at him through my peripheral vision, not wanting to take my eyes from the television. "I'm sorry about what happened this morning." He finally sighed. I kept silent, ignoring his very presence. "Could you forgive me?" I didn't answer, only grabbing the remote and changing the channel. He shook his head defeatedly. "I know... I deserve this. You have every right to be mad. The way I reacted wasn't good either." He reached behind the couch and I watched out of the corner of my eye with faint interest. "I was in the junkyard today and thought I might pick you up something." He retrieved an ancient, beat up and dirty bass then held it out to me. I dropped my now empty plate and grabbed the gift.

"Wha--What?" I stuttered. I was expecting a lecture, not a present.

"I even found an amp too. They both need some work, but nothing we can't handle I'm sure." He smiled weakly.

"But why? I wasn't the best daughter..." I looked to the floor in guilt.

"That's what you think. I would have done worse than you, but you took it pretty well." His grin widened. I set the bass down and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his torso tightly.

"Pop, you're so great." I almost teared up. "You're always so nice... it makes me feel like a jerk." He only rubbed my back comfortingly. "I'm sorry about how I yelled at you. I was just scared." I admitted. "Sorry for calling you stupid. You're anything but."

"No, what I did was dumb. And I'm sorry." He held me at arms length, looking at me sincerely. I turned to stare at my new gift.

"Thanks for the bass pop. Best gift ever." I smirked.

"We'll get through this hard patch, Kristen." He promised. "We just need to work together, not against... alright?"

"Alright pop." I nodded. "I get it."

"Now do you need another steak, because you wolfed yours down!" He pointed to my empty, grease stained plate abandoned at my feet.

"Is that what that was?" I asked jokingly. "I wasn't sure."

"That's my girl." He ruffled my hair like a dad should. I was glad he was my pop... there was no one in the world better than him for the job.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun lighted up my dank new home with a bit of a somber feeling. The smell of mildew greeted me as I rustled around in my meager sheets. The bed creaked under my weight with the increasing threat of falling apart. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to get my eyes adjusted to being open. My gaze fell down to the room around me, disappointed when I realized that our move wasn't just a dream. I let out a yawn and a stretch before getting to my feet, stumbling and trying to regain my balance as I woke up even more. I took out a shirt and pants from my dresser, wandering into our tiny bathroom and changing into my day clothes. When I returned to the living room I saw a bright yellow note set upon my end table. I picked it up casually and read through the words.

_Kris,_

_I got a job offer at a local diner the other day and have an interview this morning. Sorry I couldn't make you breakfast, but I think you'll manage._

_ Love,_

_ Pop_

I smiled as I set it down. Walking to the fridge I opened it, searching desperately for eggs, milk and butter. I found nothing. As a last resort I looked in the cabinet above my head, finding some pancake mix. I shrugged and poured some into a plastic bowl, adding water and mixing it vigorously as I let a pan heat on the stove. I poured a big puddle of batter onto the steaming surface of the griddle and flipped the forming pastry once or twice before it was an appetizing golden brown. I drenched it in syrup, poured myself a glass of OJ and sat down for a good breakfast watching Spongebob Squarepants. Once I was done I washed the pan and set it on the counter to air-dry. I slipped on my shoes and walked outside, intent on finding the Kankers. I found their small, blue and rounded trailer about three doors down. I knocked on the entrance with quiet submission, ready to run if need be. I had never had a bad experience with them but the stories the Eds told me left my quaking in my boots at times. The door opened to reveal Marie. "Yeah?" She smacked the chewing gum currently lodged in her mouth.

"Hey, Marie? It's Kris." I presented myself. She raised an eyebrow and a smirk crossed her face.

"Well look who's decided to show up!" She cawed. "Why are you here?"

"I moved in just a couple trailers away." I pointed to the right with my thumb casually.

"Well I'll be damned." She shook her head, looking in the direction I had gestured. "Come in, we're just gettin' ourselves ready." She walked back into her house, leaving the door open for me. I walked inside hesitantly, looking around for any traps.

"What'sa matter?" She asked. "We ain't gonna bite." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I know. It's just your sister Lee I'm worri--" I froze when I saw Lee on the couch doing her nails. She glared at me with intense hatred.

"What's she doin' here Marie?!" She yelled.

"She's a guest. Now shut up before you get your panties in a bunch!" Marie retaliated.

"Ooh! A guest!" May clapped her hands excitedly, running up to me. "You look familiar." She stared at my carefully.

"I should." I chuckled. "It's me, Kris." May's face brightened even more.

"Kris!" She repeated. "You're so tall!"

"Yeah, I know, don't rub it in." I grinned.

"Come in! We're painting our nails!" She let out a pig-like snort that was meant to be a chuckle of delight. "Let me do yours!"

"As long as you've black paint I'm game." I nodded.

"No way! Get out!" Lee yelled. I was stuck between her and Marie.

"Two to one vote Lee! We get to keep her!" Marie spat.

"'Two to one' my foot! Get her out!" Lee stood up from her lounge on the couch.

"Make me!" Marie snarled. Lee lunged for her as I dodged from being caught in the crossfire.

"Come on before this gets really bad!" May warned, dragging me into the kitchen.

"They haven't changed, huh?" I asked. May shook her head.

"No." She answered bluntly.

"You have though. I like your new style." I complimented. She grinned.

"Really?" Another snort. "Thanks! I like yours too!" May was a sweet girl. Stupid... but sweet.

"Have you been chasing Ed recently?" I asked

"Oh... Big Ed? Not really." She lost a bit of her enthusiasm. She obviously still had feelings for him, and I felt sorry for her. If only Ed knew how sweet she really was. "I haven't seen him in forever."

"Ah, well I'm sorry to hear that. You two were cute together."

"Really?" She repeated. This snort had a little bit of pink to her cheeks. "Aw, shucks."

"I said let go of my hair!" Marie screamed from the other room. A big crash and Marie almost fell through the kitchen door, panting and obviously well bruised by her older sister. "The brat went running on another one of her tantrums." Marie snickered. "Typical."

"I see she's still as uptight as ever." I raised an eyebrow.

"You're telling me! She spent all last night yelling at me and May for stealing her hairbrush. We didn't touch it!" Marie was obviously more than exasperated with her sister. "I can't wait until I move out of this dump."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Me neither."

"So when did you move in?" Marie began to straighten out her newly tattered clothing and hair.

"Just yesterday." I admitted.

"Wow." Her eyes widened, but only for a moment. "You already think it's hell?"

"Yup." I let out a little laugh.

"Well welcome to it, it's gonna be awhile until we're outta here." Marie joked. For neighbors, Marie and May weren't half bad. I was still shivering about the though of Lee attacking me at night though. Hopefully my dad wouldn't have a stroke or something when he heard one of her infamous fit-induced screams.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bye dudes, stay safe!" I waved to the Kankers as they waved to me. I walked back out of the trailer park and thought about the day's events, even though it was only noon. Marie and May certainly were nice girls, but only when their older sister was absent. Why was that? Why was it that Lee was the bad one? People aren't born that way... so what was it that Lee was exposed to that her sister's weren't? I mulled over my thoughts until I arrived at the cul-de-sac, making a b-line for my most trusted friend Edd's house. I knocked on the door but received no answer. The doorbell? Still, no answer. I tried the lock and the door wouldn't budge. Looking for a way inside I wandered around the back and hopped the fence into his yard. A small, plastic tent with steam-droplets collecting on it's flaps stood before me. I could see a faint silhouette inside and assumed it to be Double D. I walked through the small door silently, planning to give him a jolt by tapping him on the shoulder by surprise. Only there he stood, working away and mumbling to himself as usual. I stood where I was, staring on as he tended to a single, stand alone rose rising from the small pot before him.

"Notes: Still stable and free of any unsightly blemishes and infections. A sign of success? About 93%. Will continue observation in the morning and check for progress." He spoke into a small recorder as concisely and robotically as possible, setting it down once he was done. When he turned to leave he jumped as he noticed I was behind him. "Oh dear, Kris. You gave me a scare." He breathed heavily.

"Sorry, I was just watchin' is all." I shrugged, moseying to where the flower stood. The collected water droplets on the petal made it look like a painting. "It's beautiful." I smiled.

"Why thank you. It's part of an experiment I've been conducting on 'easy-grow' botanical products. Hopefully I'll be done by the end of the week." He explained.

"Good idea." I nodded before facing him again. I stared at him intently, searching for something I wasn't aware of.

"What? Do I have something between my teeth?" He checked in the reflection of the clear plastic surrounding us.

"No... just... I don't know. You never let your hair down." I sighed. "I like it."

"R-really?" I stuttered. Pink flowed in his cheeks. "Y-you think s-so?"

"Yeah. It's just hard to notice when you hide it." I giggled, making him grin nervously.

"Erm... your attire is nice today." He tried to return the compliment.

"Thanks. Didn't really try but hey, thanks anyway." I stood a bit closer and he looked to-and-fro, thinking if he should take a step back. "You're so nice Double D. Why is it that you're the only one that seems to care enough to do something?"

"I'm not quite sure." He admitted, turning darker still.

"I like it." I almost whispered. "I wish there were more people like you... the world would be a better place." I looked up to meet his eyes. His unsure gaze was settling on mine, and quite comfortably as well.

"I feel the same for you." The same quiet tone as me.

"Guys!" Ed's voice interrupted everything as it erupted from the outside of the tent. Ed's form slowly emerged further and further into the east side of the plastic tent until he finally created a hole in it, flopping down inside and quickly hopping back to his feet.

"Ed! Do you know how much money that costs!" Double D seemed to have lost his train of thought completely.

"No time for spinach Double D! Eddy's in trouble!" Ed squirmed like he had to pee, waving his hands nervously.

"What's wrong big guy?" I asked.

"He said to bring sock-head and metal-head to my house mono-brow." Ed recited the words of his friend and grabbed both my and Edd's wrist in each hand, dragging us out of the yard, across the street and into Eddy's house.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived at Eddy's back door, knocking furiously as we were concerned for our friend. "Eddy?!" I called. "What have you done now?!" Suddenly the door slid open like lightning and Eddy pulled all three of us into his room, slamming the door shut as soon as we were inside. All of the lights were off and the only visibility was granted by the slivers of sunlight shimmering through the closed blinds of his only window.

"What is th--" Double D began. Eddy put his finger to his mouth to shush us and peeked outside through his blinds. Once he was sure it was safe from a force unbeknown to us he let out a sigh of relief.

"Lee's after me." He whispered.

"Why? What did you do?" I asked.

"I don't know! She started coming on to me and I said no and she had a hissy fit." He explained.

"Well what do you intend to do about it?" Edd asked.

"That's your job not mine!" Eddy answered.

"Are you kidding me? We can't handle that!" I protested. "You ticked her off, you go take care of it!"

"No way!" He shook his head furiously. "She'll eat me alive. At least she doesn't stalk you day and night." He pointed to me.

"I said no. You're such a coward!" I rasped. "Anyway you brought us into this. What's the plan smarty?" I asked.

"I don't have one, okay?" He admitted. "I'm too scared to think."

"What a baby." I rolled my eyes. "How about you Double D? You got anything?" I looked at him hopefully. He only shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. My last theory on how to deal with the Kanker sisters backfired horribly."

"What about you Ed?" I stared at the trembling friend of mine.

"Kankers are bad Kris!" He panicked. I smacked my palm to my forehead.

"Do I have to get us out of another Kanker fix again?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I got something." With that I flipped open my phone and speed dialed Marie.

"Hey Kris, what's up?" She answered.

"Marie, your sister's on my tail threatening me. I'd take her on myself but she's got some major issues this time. You think you can do me a favor? I'll pay you back, I swear."

"Don't worry about it. Me and May are already coming. Just hang tight."

"Thanks dude." I hung up.

"Oh great, you're friends with Marie now?" Eddy criticized.

"Hey, it's thanks to that that we aren't going to get our butts handed to us by your wannabe girlfriend!" Suddenly a shadow blocked out the sunlight through the closed shades. I froze, pointing it out to my friends. They were paralyzed as well. Only faint breathing was heard. It was silent, a standoff between Lee and us.

"Run!" Ed screamed out of the blue.

"Ed, no!" The other three of us panicked. Lee burst through the door, face red with anger. She immediately lunged for Eddy and had him down on the floor.

"Look what I've got!" She cooed. He tried to get away but she had him down tight.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" I called to her. She turned to me.

"What are you talkin' about shorty?" She cackled. "You got nothin' on me!"

"I'll show you nothing!" And I jumped for her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her off of my friend. She clawed at my hand and got me to let go. She pounced on me, holding my neck and squeezing tight. I kicked her in the stomach three times before she lost her breath, giving me a chance to turn the tables and get her arm behind her back in a wrestling hold.

"Get off you brat!" She squirmed and bucked. I was thrown off and she ran for me. In what I though were going to be my last moments Marie and May grabbed their sister, throwing her to the floor.

"Lee! What do you think you're doing!?" Marie screamed.

"Yeah!" May added unnecessarily.

"Let me at her! Why do you care?!" Lee struggled against her sisters' grip but to no avail.

"Come on already!" Marie began to drag her sister out of the room, Lee kicking and screaming all the way. "See you later Kris!" She called as she left. I didn't respond, I was only panting heavily from the scuffle.

"What was that?!" Eddy grinned at me. I was taken aback. I wasn't expecting him to be happy with me. "I didn't know you could take on Lee!"

"Neither did I." I admitted, rubbing the back of my newly sore neck. "But it wasn't easy."

"That was quite impressive." Edd agreed, helping me to my feet.

"You were like a space ninja!" Ed praised.

"I like the compliments and all dudes but I need some band-aids. I think that tramp scuffed me up worse than I thought."

"Agreed Kris. Come Ed, let's go get some anti-septic from the first-aid kit in my room." Edd beckoned his friend to follow him and they left, leaving only me and Eddy.

"Thanks for havin' my back." He didn't even look at me when he made this sincere comment.

"Whether I like it or not, you're my bro as far as I'm concerned. If you go down, I do, and I ain't lettin' that happen." I grinned.

"I guess." He returned the smile. "Come on, before you get blood on my carpet." And he led me out into the hallway as a comrade should.


	8. Chapter 8

Eddy helped me onto the couch as I limped forward, sitting down gingerly and being careful not to hit any bruises. Double D and Ed returned with the first-aid kit. Edd opened the stark-white box and pulled out the rubbing alcohol, band-aids and binding cloth. Ed did his part by grabbing the remote and turning on the television, sitting down on the floor within feet of the screen as he often did. Edd dabbed the rubbing alcohol onto a scrape I had on my knee, making me hiss in a breath and cringe. "I'm sorry Kris, but I have no idea where Lee had been and what bacteria she may have picked up and given you."

"I get it dude." I smiled. "No worries."

"How did you and Marie become tight?" Eddy asked suddenly.

"Oh, turns out Marie and May are only three doors down from my trailer. I popped in for a spell and sparked a friendship that's been there for awhile." I explained. Edd took out a few bandages and began applying them. "They really are nice girls whenever they aren't around Lee." The Eds paused.

"Are you serious?" Eddy questioned.

"I really am." I nodded. "Sweet girls. Both of them."

"Sweet or not they could be... valuable to us." Eddy got that insidious look again.

"No way dude." I shook my head. "They're still unpredictable, and they could turn on you at any minute. I'm the only safe one in this mess." I made up an excuse to get him to reconsider, but my actual intention was to not take advantage of my new friends.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Eddy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"And here she comes down the runway!" The stupid blond had a blank look on her face as she smiled and waved like a puppet, strutting down the catwalk like she had been trained to do for years. Ed watched on with intensity, not blinking or moving at all. It seemed as if he had even stopped breathing. Edd on the other hand was flipping through a medical journal at incredible pace, reading the words at an almost inhuman rate. Eddy had his headphones in, bouncing his foot to the beat. I let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Edd.

"Double D?" I asked. He looked up from his read, placing his finger on the current word.

"Yes?"

"I'm really bored." I leaned my head back, staring up at the ceiling. "And it's getting late. My dad wants me home by sundown."

"Is that so?" Edd inquired. "Alright, we had best get moving then." He stood to his feet, putting a bookmark in his pages and slipping the book under Eddy's coffee table. "Come Ed." He offered. Ed was completely oblivious to his words. I stood up and turned off the TV, snapping my friend back to reality.

"Hello Kris!" He grinned.

"Come on dude, to my place." I motioned towards the door. "You too Eddy." He looked up from his jam-session, taking his headphones off and setting his Ipod down.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Eddy grumbled. "The Kankers live too close to you." He shook his head.

"Even so they're cool with me. And after what Lee did they'll keep themselves occupied for awhile. No worries, I swear." I explained.

"Whatever." Eddy shrugged, standing up and going out the door with Ed trailing behind.

"Come on Double D, before it gets dark." I waved to him and he followed me outside. We ambled through the cul-de-sac as we made our way to the alleyway that led into the woods. Through the trees we wove until we crossed the familiar log over the creek and into the trailer park. We arrived at my home as my dad was outside, already cooking dinner.

"Kristen! Your friends I'm assuming?" He greeted me.

"Yeah pop, they don't need to be fed. They got their own fridges." I hugged him hello.

"Don't sweat it. I've got you boys covered fine. I snagged some chicken from the diner's freezer anyway." He took some breasts out of the cooler and set them on the grill.

"Why thank you Mister Young." Edd replied graciously.

"No problem! It's what I do." He answered. "Now get inside before the mosquitoes start eatin' you alive."

"Thank pop!" I waved as I led my friends inside. I hopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote and turning on the tube. "So this is my place. Small, but as good as we can make it.

"Oh my..." Edd faltered as he looked at the filth around him.

"Sorry Double D. But trust me, it's a lot better then how we found it." I chuckled.

"A Nintendo!" Ed yelled, seeing my game-system settled next to the television.

"Of course, I got every game you can think of! It's a hand-me-down from pop."

"You got a bass? I didn't know you played." Eddy picked up the instrument.

"Yeah, I got that baby yesterday." I explained. "A real fixer-upper but my dad and I are going to get her back on her feet."

"Sweet." Eddy marveled. "Can't wait to hear it."

"Zelda!" Ed exclaimed, holding up the according game.

"The original!" I pointed. "No beatin' that!" Double D was still in the doorway, looking around a bit unsurely. "You okay?" I asked him.

"F-fine." He stuttered. The filth was really getting to him. It was then that I had an idea.

"I got somethin' for you dude." I smiled, jumping up from the couch and going under the kitchen sink. I took out a multitude of cleaning supplies. Edd's face brightened. "Knock yourself out! My dad'll love you!"

"Marvelous!" Edd exclaimed, grabbing a sponge and disinfectant spray and getting to work immediately.

"Soup's on!" My dad walked in, the chicken steaming on the only platter we had.

"I'm starved!" Eddy exclaimed, taking some and chomping a huge bite. "Mmmm..." He exclaimed. "This is really good!"

"Better be. Otherwise I'd be out of a job!" My dad joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Pop, you're so embarrassing sometimes." I hid my face.

"Chicken!" Ed finally came to, grabbing two legs and stuffing them into his mouth. My dad only laughed hysterically.

"That's what I like to see!" He exclaimed. "Wish you'd eat like that." He grinned at me.

"Pop! I'm a chick! I don't do that!" I cried. "Hey Double D, you want some?" I asked. He looked up from rinsing the sink.

"Certainly. It does smell enticing to say the least." He took off his gloves and brought a paper plate from the cabinet, forking a chicken-breast onto it and beginning to eat. I turned to the cartoon channel and sat back with my own dinner. It felt right being here with all of my friends, even if Ed did laugh with his mouth full.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is done in the point-of-view of Double D.

** I was wiping the wall down with my sponge, getting out all of the pesky stains and grime as I realized something lodged behind the couch. I assumed it to be another object of unnecessary clutter and reached for it, straining furiously to get a hold of it. When I did I retrieved it from the crevasse. As I inspected it further it appeared to be a black, leather-bound journal with the word "Kris" written on it in detailed font. Curiously I opened it, heart pounding. **

_Angel_

_ Ever far,_

_ Ever unreachable._

_ Don't fly,_

_ Don't flutter,_

_ Don't fade away..._

_ Come closer,_

_ Come hither,_

_ Rejoice of this day._

_ But as much as I beg him_

_ My prayers aren't heard._

_ As much as I hint_

_ It's all so absurd._

_ I dream and I hope_

_ I wish and I pray._

_ That sometime,_

_ Some era,_

_ This smoke will clear away._

**The words were so beautiful, the melody still ringing through my head. Although there was something eerie about the poem, something that made the pit of my stomach sink as it did whenever I was alone with Kris. Suddenly there was no denying what the poem really meant... What she was hoping and praying for. Was I the angel she was talking about? I shook my head in disbelief. No, it couldn't be. It had to be Kevin or someone more desirable. She had been my best friend since childhood, it was impossible to see her any other way... or was it? "Hey dude, you okay?" She asked, peeking her head over the arm of the couch to check on me. She saw her poetry journal in my hands and gasped, grabbing it and closing it shut with a thud.****"What the hell man?!" She panicked. "What'd you see?!" **

** "Nothing!" I shook my hands. "Nothing." I could tell she knew I was lying.**

** "You're never good at fibbing." She shook her head.**

** "I guess not." I sighed. The silence was deafening, only broken by Eddy and Ed's game playing. They were completely oblivious to us. "Your words... were beautiful." I admitted. My palms started sweating again, as they often did when I shared a moment with Kris.**

** "R-really?" She was taken aback. "You think so?"**

** "Of course! You're use of rhyme and rhythm were masterful. The imagery you displayed very impressive!" I continued. She blushed.**

** "Th-thanks dude. No one's told me that before." She admitted.**

** "Come on guys, your parents are probably wondering who kidnapped you." Kris' dad walked out of his room. "Get out of here."**

** "See ya Kris." Eddy waved as he made his way out of the door.**

** "Don't let the zombie-werewolves bite!" Ed added as he followed his pal. I also stood to my feet.**

** "Yes, have a good night's rest." I nodded to her.**

** "You too Double D." She smiled, still a tinge of pink on her cheeks. This made me become even more nervous. I quickly made my way out of the door, trying not to be seen as my face got flushed. **

** "What's wrong Double D?" Ed asked.**

** "Oh nothing." I lied. Thankfully Ed always took me for my word. There was something peculiar about Kris tonight that I had not picked up on so strongly before. Something that affected me much more than any other girl I had ever been around. As I went back home I couldn't get her off of my mind. And it would turn out to be that way for a long, long time.**


	10. Chapter 10

I arrived at the cul-de-sac the next day as Ed, Edd and Eddy were already making their way towards the junkyard. "Hey dudes!" I waved to them, skateboarding to their position and flipping the board into my hands once I reached Eddy. "What's goin' on?" I asked

"I have a prefect idea to make a few quick bucks!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "And what's the plan now?"

"An art gallery! We'll sell junk for so much!" Eddy explained. "It's brilliant!"

"One problem hotshot, how're we gonna get the art?" I put one hand on my hip.

"At the junkyard, duh 'hotshot'." He snapped. "Now get moving." I rolled my eyes and caught up with Double D as they resumed their trek, me now in tow. I pulled a paper out of my pocket and unfolded it to reveal a newly written poem.

"Here." I whispered. "I thought you might like this one." He perused through it.

"Excellent!" He complimented. "You certainly have a talent." I blushed.

"Thanks dude, I just love doin' it." I smiled. Before I knew it we were at the junkyard. Eddy rubbed his hands together manically.

"Go get 'em!" He commanded. Ed leapt off in a random direction and I followed closely behind, barely sharing in his enthusiasm. He grabbed a crumpled piece of newspaper and dabbed his finger in some motor-oil, making a design on the 'canvas'.

"It's a chicken!" He exclaimed as he held it up to show me. The scribble was hardly anything from this universe.

"Nice work Ed." I giggled. "Keep goin'." I perused through a few car-parts and got some wire from another pile, fashioning together a small, one-foot sculpture. It was abstract, yes, but interesting. One by one Ed and I pulled out self-proclaimed art. Eddy loaded it all up in a wheelbarrow and started back to the cul-de-sac.

"Let's get this back to Ed's house before it starts to smell." Eddy stated.

"I think it's too late for that." I held my nose with a grimace, making Edd laugh. When we were back at the cul-de-sac we set out the art in Ed's house, Eddy placing ridiculous price-tags on everything. As soon as we were done Sarah came through the door, Jimmy in tow behind.

"Ed! Get all of this garbage out of the living room!" She yelled.

"But baby sister--"

"ED!" She screeched. Ed made a move to tear down a 'painting' when I stopped him.

"Come on Sarah, it's only for a little bit." I tried to negotiate with her.

"Why you--" She began to fume.

"Ooh! Sarah! Look at this!" Jimmy pranced up and down, pointing to one of my better sculptures. "So imaginative, so abstract! I must have it!"

"Thanks man! Totally recycled too!" I smiled, coming over to where he stood. I took a look at the price tag. $1,000. I tore it off and crumpled it, putting it into my pocket. Eddy immediately protested.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He yelled.

"One-thousand bucks?" I asked. "Are you thick in the head? No one's got that kind of money." I turned back to Jimmy. "How much'll you take it for?"

"How about..." He opened up his man-purse. "Ten dollars?" He held out the cash.

"Sold!" Eddy snatched it from his hand and held it against his cheek lovingly.

"Awesome, thanks dude!" I grinned, handing him the sculpture. "Enjoy!" I waved as him a Sarah went up into her room.

"A scam of yours... actually worked?" Double D questioned in disbelief.

"Yes!" Eddy leapt in the air. "And think if we sell all of this junk! We'll have enough to buy Ed a brain!"

"Been there done that Eddy!" Ed's attention turned to us from picking the toe-jam from his feet.

"Not in the house man!" I stuck out my tongue in disgust. "Open a window!" After the air was cleared Eddy made his rounds outside, beckoning suckers in one by one. After approximately an hour every sculpture was sold, leaving only Ed's art. He almost sobbed. "Ed." I patted him on the back. "I'd like your art." I smiled. He brightened up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course." I reiterated as I took down one of the pieces of newspaper. "I'll go hang it over my bed when I get home." I folded it and stuck it into my pocket. Ed hugged me tightly, making my gag as I suffocated.

"Yay! I'm artsy-fartsy!" Ed exclaimed.

"Sure dude! Just don't crush me!" I squirmed out of his grip. I turned to Eddy as he was shuffling the cash, eyeing it like it was a girly-magazine. "What're we gonna get with that?" I asked.

"What else?" He replied. "Jaw breakers!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Finally! I was dying for one of these babies!" Eddy exclaimed, mouth full of jawbreaker.

"Tell me about it. I finally got to try out the mint flavor they've been bragging about." I agreed.

"Mine tastes like snail, guys." Ed added. I took a second to stare at him cluelessly but just shook my head, knowing that it wasn't worth asking why.

"I concur with Kris. This really does satiate the taste-buds." Double D smiled.

"What flavor'd you get?" I asked, sitting down on the curb next to Ed and Eddy.

"Watermelon, as usual." Edd replied, sitting down with me.

"Why not try something new?"

"I find comfort in tradition." He admitted.

"Well either way, we earned this." Eddy grinned. "Good job guys." He held out his fist for a knuckle-pound and I granted it to him.

"No doubt." I agreed. Suddenly everything went black with a flutter. I flailed my arms, trying to grab at the sudden intrusion upon my face. A flyer had blown onto my head in a breeze and I held it away from myself, curious as to what it was.

_ Come to the Peach Creek Summer Jamboree!_

_ Do you have the summer blues? If so, come on down to the community center for a fun night of dancing, eating and karaoke with your favorite town musicians, the Apricots. No tickets needed, just come on in! Tonight!_

"Dudes, check this out." I waved to Ed, Edd and Eddy. "A dance?"

"Sweet!" Eddy cried. "I can finally show off the sick moves I picked up!"I only rolled my eyes.

"Food!" Ed yelled. "Yum yum!"

"Tons of it too I bet." I nodded. Double D on the other hand was the only one silent."What's wrong?" I asked.

"N-nothing... I just don't know if I can go. Getting ready for school and all..." He began to ramble.

"Oh yeah, you mean the thing that's a month away?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I have nothing to wear." He quickly answered.

"Excuses, excuses." I rolled my eyes. "Come on Double D! It'll be fun!"

"Don't push him Kris. You know how he is about dances." Eddy grumbled.

"Whatever, he's just not confident enough is all." I replied before turning back to Edd. "I'll even help you pick out a suit. Hell, if you come, I'll wear a dress!"

"Hah! I'd like to see that!" Eddy laughed hysterically. "Kris in a dress! You gotta come Double D!"

"But Kris isn't a girl guys..." Ed said completely unaware of the fact I was a chick, even after two years of knowing him. Double D was still silent.

"Please?" I begged. "If any one do it for Ed! He'll be so lost without you there to put him in his place!" I pinched Ed's cheek in joke, making him try to squirm away.Double D hesitated.

"Fine..." He breathed in his defeat. "But don't expect me to dance."

"Yes!" I cheered. "It's settled then! To the formal-wear store!" I jumped to my feet, pointing in the said retail's general direction.

"Here we are boys, the nightmare that is formalwear." I said a bit too exuberantly as I spread my arms above my head in the 'behold' fashion.

"Nice!" Eddy immediately ran to a mannequin sporting a crimson suit with paisly-patterned silk undershirt.

"Oh god no!" I objected.

"Eddy! Loud would be quite an understatement for that apparel!" Edd shook his head.

"Look at the colors guys!" Ed put in his two-cents as well. Eddy blew us off completely.

"Pfft. Are you kidding me? This suit is almost as awesome as my moves!" He grabbed the sleeve, feeling the fabric.

"If by awesome you mean ridiculous, then yes, it is." I joked sarcastically.

"You're just jealous." He took a copy off of the rack, finding it to be his documented size.

"How about you Ed? You find anything?" I turned to my friend. His wide-eyed expression showed to me he was throughly overwhelmed.

"They're staring at me!" He trembled, pointing to one of the mannequins.

"They're not real Ed." Double D tried to explain.

"Blink you plastered demon!" Ed screamed, lunging for one of the models.

"Ed!" I grabbed his jacket, holding him at bay. "Come on dude, it's okay." Still he pulled as I dug my heels into the floor. "We'll leave once you pick a suit and you'll never have to see the 'plastered demons' again." He stopped.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded, already out of breath.

"What are we doing again?" He asked. I smacked my palm to my face.

"A suit! Pick a suit monobrow!" Eddy yelled.

"A suit? Like a monkey?" Ed asked.

"Here, dude. Let me show you." I picked a tux off of the rack, holding it up to him. "What do you guys think?" I asked Eddy and Double D.

"Perhaps another color?" Edd offered.

"Can we go already?" Eddy complained.

"Ooh ooh! What about that one!" Ed fled from his faux-fitting and grabbed a mannequin wearing a plaid, beige suit. "It's like what Bames Jond wore in that one movie, Attack of the Killer Meatballs!" He exclaimed.

"God that thing is horrible." I gagged.

"Agreed, but I think that's the best we'll get from him." Double D pointed out as Ed began to tear the clothes from the mannequin's body.

"You got him there. Alright, now onto you." I grinned evilly, rubbing my hands together as I turned to Double D.

"I hardly think we'll find anything suitable in this selection." He huffed. "Most of these suits are too gaudy even for Eddy's taste."

"Hey!" Eddy retaliated.

"You got a point." I admitted. "But might as well try." I walked over to a rack and began to peel back suit by suit. Finally, I came across one that wasn't completely ridiculous in appearance. "Here we are!" I took it off the rack and held it up to show Double D. It was a black and dark-grey pin-stripe suit. "Not bad if you ask me." I smiled. He walked over to where I was.

"The fit may have to be adjusted." He mumbled as he held a sleeve up against his arm. "But it should prove suitable for this occasion."

"Yes!" I cheered.

"Now you hold up to your end of the bargain!" Eddy chuckled. "To the dresses!" And he dragged me into the aisle with the most god-awful prom-messes you had ever set eyes on.

"No!" I moaned. "This is horrible!" I picked up a pink, ruffled nightmare and almost gagged. "I wasn't meaning this!"

"How about this?" Double D asked. I turned to him. He held up a light-gray empire-cut dress with spagetti-straps and it's skirt cut at the knees. I smiled.

"It's better than the rest of this garbage." I giggled. "And I think it's the best we're gonna get."

"Kris, won't your dad get mad at you if you wear a dress? Mom gets mad at me when I do." Ed piped in. I shook my head.

"No Ed, don't worry." I chuckled. With that we checked out and went our separate ways, planning to meet up at my house at 4:00 to go to the dance together.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ed is here!" The familiar voice erupted from outside of my trailer.

"Apparently!" I yelled back, getting up and going to the door. I opened it to reveal my three friends. "Sorry about the look dudes, I didn't have much to work with." I apologized, straightening out my up-do.

"Tell me about it, huh Ed?" Eddy cackled, tapping his buddy in the ribs with his elbow. I glared at him.

"Wow Kris! You almost look like a girl!" Ed exclaimed. I smacked my palm to my forehead.

"Imagine that..." I groaned sarcastically.

"Ready Double D?" I looked at the blushing mess that he was. "Dude, you okay?" I asked, waving my hand in his face and giggling a bit nervously.

"Y-yes... oh my. I'm s-sorry." He stuttered.

"Come on guys, my pop's got the truck already running out back. He'll give us a lift but you three gotta sit in the bed." I pointed to my dad's honking pickup.

"Sweet!" Eddy hopped in and leaned back against the back of the cabin casually. Ed followed in and hung his head and tongue out of the side like a dog. I helped Double D onto the back. "Hang tight fellas, the ride outta here's a bit bumpy." I chuckled as I shut the tailgate with a bang. With that I got into the passenger seat. My dad backed out onto the main road and we began our trip to the community center.

"You look beautiful honey." My pop smiled. "Wish you'd wear your hair back more often."

"In your dreams." I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"That shorter boy seemed a bit bashful when he saw you though." My dad began. "Lucky girl, he seems like a nice fella."

"Pop!" I whined, turning red. "You're so embarrassing."

When we arrived at our destination the truck halted with a screech. Poor Ed lurched forward and fell out of the back. We all got out and stood before the foreboding double doors, each hesitant to go inside. "What are you waiting for Kris?" Eddy edged me inside. "Go in." I gulped.

"F-fine... here goes..." And we entered. The dim room was lit by a rotating disco ball. The Apricots played quietly on the stage nearby while our neighbors mingled near the food table and chairs.

"They have little sandwiches guys!" Ed cried, running for the buffet before stuffing a handful of said food item into his mouth. The rest of us followed. I took a big whiff from the pie before taking a slice and jabbing a forkful into my mouth.

"Peach!" I smiled with my mouth closed. "I guess Nazz's mom made it." Double D's knees were buckled in and shaking. He looked around like a frightened rabbit. I felt sorry for the guy. I could tell he was uncomfortable, so the least I could do was help out a friend. "You hungry?" I asked him. He stared at my pie for a second before nodding. I obtained an extra fork in response and handed it to him. "Grab a bite! This is a huge slice!" I offered. He took the utensil graciously and tried a taste. "So?" I asked his opinion.

"Magnificent." He answered after he swallowed.

"Told ya." I giggled. It was then that I heard the starting bass line to That's the Way by Kc & The Sunshine Band.

"That's the way!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

"I like it!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" The Apricots' singers began. I squealed in delight, taking Edd by surprise.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I grinned. "I love this song so much!" I set down my plate and took Double D's hand. "You gotta dance with me!"

"N-no!" He shook his head furiously. "I-I can't!"

"Please!" I begged.

"But you promised I wouldn't need dance." He argued.

"Double D, you're never gonna get anywhere in life if you don't dance a little disco every now and then." I started. "Now do it for a friend? For me? I really want to dance with you!" He paused, staring at me in the eyes for what seemed like forever. I began to get flustered. "Well?" I stomped my foot.

"Fine..." He sighed. I smiled wide and dragged him onto the dance floor, letting go of his hand and busting into the California Hustle. He began to laugh at me. I rolled my eyes. "Follow along!" I edged him on. He froze. I grabbed his hands and led him into a Night Fever Hustle. He started to trip over himself but I held him onto his feet. After a few tries, he began to get it. He looked up at me with amazement.

"I'm dancing?" He asked in disbelief.

"You're dancing!" I answered in a laugh.

"I-I am!" He exclaimed. We began to move together in synchronization, busting out all sorts of tricks. I had never seen him have so much fun moving before. We danced on as all sorts of songs passed by from Ladies' Night to Kung Fu Fighting. Finally we became exhausted and I led him to a chair, sitting down next to him.

"How was that?" I cried out.

"It was... It was, dare I say, exhilarating!" He replied. "I've never danced before."

"Well you never had me as a partner!" I pointed out with a giggle.

"I suppose not." He was staring again, blushing and nervous as usual. I turned away bashfully.

"Y-you want some punch?" I tried to change the subject.

"Certainly. I must say that experience was quite dehydrating." He stated.

"Alright, I'll go get some." I stood to my feet and wrestled the crowds to the punch table, grabbing a cup and ladling some of the refreshment. That's when I noticed something odd.

"I am Lemon-Ed!" Ed yelled as he leapt out of the punch-bowl, sopping wet.

"You idiot!" Eddy punched his pal in the stomach, making him double over. "You got it on my suit!"

"Chill out. You wont notice it." I rolled my eyes, continuing on my way back to Double D. I handed the drink to him and took a sip of my own. It was delicious, but there was something a little weird about it. Attesting it to Ed's presence in the liquid, I continued to drink, suspecting nothing.

Everything in the room was hazy, seeming to swirl into different unnamed colors and shapes. Edd was the only person I was aware of, including myself. I leaned up against him, giggling uncontrollably. "Look at Eddy's suit." I chuckled with a slur. "That thing's so stupid."

"Atrocious." Double D agreed with a hiccup.

"Hey, hey. Pay up, p-pay attention." I grabbed his tie and pulled him to face level with me. "G-guess what?"

"What?" He asked, only one eye fully open.

"You're cute." I broke into a snicker, holding my sides.

"R-really?" His speech was broken. "I-I have a secret too."

"Uh?" I turned my attention to him.

"You're cute too." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Nu-uh!"

"I mean it!"

"No way!"

"I don't lie."

"Psh-aw." I attempted to shake my head but almost fell out of my chair.

"I've thought so since I first saw you." He hiccuped again.

"Hah!" I cackled. "Me too! Remember that scam! I saw you and I'm like 'Hey! Look at that dude! He's so hot!'."

"Are you joking?"

"No way man! All true, all true!" I started to fall over as everything went black. As Double D fell on top of me with a thud losing his own consciousness, I slipped out of mine.


	13. Chapter 13

The light was blinding and the deafening hum of the A/C unit even more unbearable. I cringed under my covers and groaned as I heard my father rise to his feet and walk to me. In a flash he ripped my sheets from my bed, sending me into a shiver. "What do you think you were doing?!" He began to yell. I plugged my ears.

"Not so loud..." I whispered.

"I'll be as loud as I want!" He raised his voice even more. "What did you and your little friends take!"

"Take? T--... what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid! You passed out on the damn floor for Christ's sake!"

"What? I passed out?" I opened my eyes to find my father looming over me, more angry then I had ever seen. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Answer me? What was it? Ecstasy? Roofies?"

"I didn't take anything!" I shot up out of bed, much to my discomfort.

"Then why did you and all of your friends drop down like flies babbling like idiots?"

"Pop! Something was in the drinks, I swear! Ask an adult, they'll know." I groaned, rubbing my head.

"You'll be sure I'll call a parent!" He shouted as he stormed off into his room, picking up his cell phone and dialing some unknown recipient. "Excuse me, Carla?" My dad began.

"No! Not his parents!" I panicked. If anyone was going to screw this up it'd be Double D's mother. My father held his finger to his mouth to shush me.

"Yes?" He nodded. "Well I was wondering if you knew anything about the... accident last night." I slumped down onto my back, realizing I was screwed for something that wasn't even my fault. "Oh..." My father's tone got quieter. "Ar-are you sure?" He stuttered. I perked back up. "Well thank you very much." And he hung up. I looked at him with anticipation. "It... it was in the drinks."

"Knew it!" I yelled, soon recoiling as the echo bounced back into my headached-ears.

"I'm so sorry Kris. I should've known better." He rubbed my forehead, checking for temperature. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just a migraine." I looked up at him with one eye open.

"Tough luck, kid." He shook his head. "You need a day off?"

"Actually I need to go to Double D's house." I began. "I have something I need to talk to him about." Even though the memory of last night's pre-floor conversation was hazy, it was still there. What I couldn't believe more than the fact that I blurted out my feelings for him, is that he returned them.

"You sure?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, just give me my board." I held out my hand and he gave me said mode of transportation. "Thanks." I nodded, going out of the door and squinting as I met the sunlight. All of the noises of the forest were amplified ten fold and the shimmering light through the canopy horrible as I held my hand over my eyes, trying to squint my way through the confusion. I finally arrived at the alleyway and dropped my board to the ground, speeding towards Double D's house. When I arrived I rung the doorbell. Once, twice... finally he answered, hand on his head signifying he was having the same crappy morning as I was. "You okay?" I asked, sincerely concerned.

"Yes." He nodded. "Just a bit woozy is all. And you?"

"Fine." I nodded back. "I need to talk to you." I began. "Can we go into your room?"

"O-of course." He stuttered, a bit surprised by my request. I was praying that he still remembered what he told me last night, otherwise this was going to be a whole lot harder. When we arrived in his bedroom I sat on his futon and he did the same, twiddling his thumbs nervously and already starting to get clammy hands.

"Double D?" I almost whispered. "You remember what you told me last night?" He was silent, the only I answer I received was a faint nod of the head. "D-... Did you mean it?" He was frozen, completely red and trembling uncontrollably. I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay Double D... just answer me. I need to know if that was you or the punch talking." I smiled, trying to make the heavy situation a little lighter. He turned to me slowly.

"Y-yes." He admitted. "E-every word. I couldn't help it. I'm... I'm s-sorry." He was still shaking. I took his sweaty hands into mine gently, holding them up to my heart.

"Why be sorry?" I smirked. "I'm just as guilty as you." He looked up at me in amazement.

"M-me? W-why?"

"Double D, you're the sweetest, smartest, funniest, cutest guy I know. I've had a crush on you ever since I can remember... and I don't regret a moment of it." I confessed. A faint smile crossed his lips.

"Y-you mean it?"

"Every word." I promised.

"I..." He started, finding his words like a needle in a haystack. "I feel the same."

"Double D? Where are you?" Eddy's voice made us both jump out of our quiet moment. We whipped our hands apart as he and Ed intruded into Double D's room. "There you two are! Come on, we gotta find out who spiked the juice."

"Not so loud Eddy!" Ed complained, holding his head in pain.

"Why don't we do this another day? Obviously everyone's feeling like crap so maybe we should just--" I started.

"No way! The trail's hot! I can feel that little sneak just around the corner. We're getting him back for making me ruin my suit." He snarled.

"What happened to it?" Double D asked.

"I... I may have gotten a little sick." Eddy looked away in embarrassment.

"You barfed on it?!" I asked in disbelief. "Wow, must've been an improvement."

"Shut up." Eddy growled. "Come on already, we gotta find out who the joker is and put him in his place."

"Alright, alright." I stood to my feet and stretched my hand out for Double D. "Coming?" I asked him, eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on my face. He gave out a defeated sigh.

"I suppose so." He replied, taking my hand and following us out the door.

We arrived at the convention center. Last night's party was in shambles. Even after the best efforts of the cleanup crew the smell of puke and evidence of confusion was apparent. I walked in holding my nose. "Sick..." I gagged.

"Seriously!" Eddy agreed. "Go on Sockhead." He pointed into the building to Double D.

"Are you kidding me? Who knows what type of bacteria are multiplying in that pigsty!" Edd retaliated, backing up.

"Stop being such a baby!" Eddy yelled. "Ed! Help Double D inside."

"Aye aye cap'n!" Ed saluted Eddy before gripping Double D by the collar and throwing him, face-first into the dance hall. Edd peeled his face off of the pavement before hacking violently in disgust. I followed him inside and patted him on the back, trying to get it under control.

"Come on man, let's just get this over with." I nodded towards where the buffet table had been stationed and he took my cue. We walked over together and began to look for clues as Eddy stood by not helping (as usual) and Ed was smiling happily with nothing in his head but a useless brain.

"Kris, take a look at this." Double D called from his position. I jogged over to find him holding a strand of orange, curly, medium-length hair.

"There's only one person who has that kind of hair." I began.

"Lee Kanker." He finished. "But I don't recall seeing her."

"Neither do I." I admitted. "But that only makes it more suspicious."

"Agreed. We can't jump to conclusions unless we have more proof." He slipped a plastic bag out of his jacket pocket and placed the follicle inside, sealing it shut and securing it.

"Good point." I scratched my head in thought. "I'll talk to the Kankers, but I'll need you there for observation. You know psychology better than I do, so you can tell me when they're lying."

"Perhaps I should obtain a hidden vantage point for said observance?" He rhetorically asked.

"Great!" Eddy came up from behind us. "That a plan I hear?"

"You betcha. To the trailer park." I nodded.

I knocked on the door and Marie answered, still in her pajamas. "Yeah?" She asked.

"You know where Lee is?" I peeked around her but she blocked me off.

"No, why?" She replied.

"I gotta talk to her."

"Why?"

"No reason." I lied. Marie only shook her head.

"Whatever you got to talk to her about, you can talk to me about, alright?" She raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Alright." I shrugged. "Was Lee here last night?"

"Y-yeah..." Marie looked to-and-fro a bit nervously. She was clearly lying through her teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" She snapped, about to close the door.

"Kris!" Piped up May from behind her older sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey May." I waved. "Was Lee here last night?"

"Nope." May answered instantly. Marie glared at her younger sister. "What?" May whined.

"Do you know what she was doing?"

"I think she said she was going to that block-party-thingy at the con--" Marie clapped her hand over her sister's mouth.

"Shut up!" Marie warned.

"There's nothing to worry about." I assured her. "We already got proof. But we aren't going to use it."

"Promise?" Marie asked.

"Promise." I nodded.

"Alright, well if you want to know, she spiked it to get back at you." Marie stated a bit sourly. "I know it's a bratty move, but that's just how she deals with things."

"I know." I sighed. "Thanks for telling me. I just needed to know is all."

"No problem. See ya." Marie waved as she closed the door. I walked away and met up with the Eds who were hiding at the side of the trailer the entire time.

"Was she telling the truth?" I asked Double D. He nodded in response.

"I'm afraid so." He added.

"We have to stop this before gets out of control." I shook my head. "What do we do?"

"I say we get back at her, Eds style." Eddy smirked.

"I don't know..." I began. "She's pretty clever, and if she ever finds out we were behind the prank, we'll never hear the end of it."

"Agreed Kris. If we are to do anything, we should go about it very delicately." Edd stated.

"Delicate, huh?" Eddy raised an eyebrow. "I guess I can do delicate."

"Oh, no way." I protested. "Last time you pulled a prank, Kevin chased us for two weeks before he finally cooled off. If anyone's doin' this, it's me."

"You can't pull a prank to save your life!" Eddy threw his hands up the air.

"Oh yeah? Well you've fallen for quite a few!"

"Right back at you!"

"Guys! Don't fight!" Ed moaned.

"Ed is right. The outcome will undoubtedly be better if we work together." Double D cooled down Eddy's and my squabble (one of many times he has). "I suggest we come up with something that will put us as far away from Lee as possible."

"Sure, but what?" Eddy said in a disbelieving tone.

"Our heads." I smiled, tapping my cranium playfully.


End file.
